In most commercial machines that include refrigeration units, such as industrial refrigerators, commercial refrigerators, coolers and vending machines, it is often necessary to install the refrigerator compressor into the refrigerator housing cabinet, such as during initial assembly or during maintenance. This can be a difficult task since the compressor is heavy and cumbersome. Moreover, in many instances the equipment can be damaged during the insertion and sealing process. This is particularly true for systems in which the compressor, condenser and evaporator are assembled as a single refrigeration unit to be installed in a refrigeration cabinet. In such systems, the top of the refrigerator unit and the interior of the housing cabinet may be harmed during insertion of the refrigeration unit into the cabinet. Specifically, portions of the refrigeration unit and the housing cabinet are often scratched, chipped or torn during insertion.
To correct some of these problems, prior art focused on a variety of solutions. Unfortunately, while some problems were addressed, others were not remedied. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,737 to Kerpers et. al., the inventor taught a method for installing a compressor into a cooling device. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,737 provided for a mounting plate onto which the user placed the compressor motor. The mounting plate is then installed into the housing cabinet. After connecting the compressor motor to the compressor unit with the proper electrical circuits, the compressor motor is installed and the mounting plate is removed. In this invention, however, the compressor motor is installed separately from, and attached independently to, the other portions of the cooling device. The entire compressor unit is not secured into the housing. As such, it is difficult to move or reposition the cooling device without first disconnecting the coolant conduits of the compressor motor.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,162 to Wolanin et al., the patent teaches a refrigerator compressor motor mounting pan arrangement formed from a metal plate. The compressor motor sits atop the plate. The plate also includes wheel wells so that the compressor motor can be transported along with the compressor and refrigerator unit. A series of brackets holds the compressor motor in place on the plate; however, as in the '737 Patent, the compressor and the motor are not completely secured within the housing, but rather, the housing utilizes the brackets to hold the compressor motor in place. Such an arrangement does not allow for the formation of a tight seal between the whole compressor unit and the refrigerator housing.
As noted above, the prior art failed to address problems related to “sealing” or securing the compressor into the cabinet. Specifically, based on the weight and cumbersome nature of the compressor unit, it is often difficult to connect the whole compressor to the cabinet to form a tight seal. In other, unrelated arts, the concept of “sealing” a cooling device within its housing is known; however, in these arts, the applications do not address the issues related to any damage to the cooling unit caused by such sealing mechanisms nor are the compressor units of the same size and heft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,737 to Kerpers et al. (“'737 Patent) describes a method for installing a motor-compressor unit in a cooling device, specifically an air conditioner. In this patent, a type of mounting plate is attached to the housing cabinet. During the installation of an air conditioner motor compressor unit, the unit is pushed along flanges attached to the mounting plate until the unit is “sealed” in the cabinet. Again, this combination of features does not alleviate the issues related to damage caused to the unit and/or the housing cabinet. In actuality, the movement of the unit across the flanges and into the cabinet likely will scratch, tear or in some measure damage the cabinet. Furthermore, this patent, while not specifically limited to air conditioners, directs its embodiments to commercial air conditioners and, as such, does not describe how the system would work in the unrelated field of refrigeration units. This is a major concern considering the large discrepancy between the size and function of the appliances.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator cooler and housing cabinet with an installed, secured and sealed refrigerator compressor unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator cooler and housing cabinet in which a refrigerator compressor unit is installed without damaging the compressor unit, cooler or the cabinet and, at the same time, forming a secure seal between the compressor unit and the cooler and cabinet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator cooler and housing cabinet with an installed, secured and sealed refrigerator compressor unit in which the method of installing, securing and sealing the unit is safe and easy to perform.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator cooler and housing cabinet with an installed, secured and sealed refrigerator compressor unit that is economical to manufacture.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a refrigerator cooler and housing cabinet with an installed, secured and sealed refrigerator compressor unit that is durable and can be used by businesses as well as individuals.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.